


Remade

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, F/M, Female Alpha, Male Omega, Mpreg, PWP, Panties, Sex Toys, omegaization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Relationships: Female Alpha/Male Omega - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Remade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Kane checked the tracking app as he waited in the kitchen. Sure enough, his mistress was 5 minutes away. He put the finishing touches on her Old Fashion - a twisted orange peel and skewered cherry giving it just that classy touch his mistress preferred. He carefully put the drink on a small tray and carried it into the sitting room. He set it down on the side table beside her favorite chair, knelt down beside it, and waited. 

He knew his heat was close, his mistress could probably smell it on him as soon as she entered her house. He hoped tonight would be the night she would finally make him a true omega. 

He heard his mistress' high heels click as she walked through the entryway into the sitting room. Kane kept his eyes downcast as his mistress sat in her chair, legs crossed delicately at the knee. She didn't acknowledge him as she picked up the glass and took a sip. She said nothing as she set it back down on the tray and picked up the stack of mail beside it. She flipped absentmindedly through the letters, finally plucking out a glossy magazine from the stack. She dropped the rest of the mail on the side table and began to flip through the magazine, occasionally pausing to sip at her cocktail. 

"Come here," She said, breaking the silence. His mistress didn't look up from her magazine as he shuffled forward on his knees until he was kneeling in front of her. He kept his knees spread, and his hands on his thighs, just like she had taught him. 

Kane's breath caught in his throat as his mistress' foot rubbed against his cock. The thin black panties he wore did little to dull the sensation of cool leather against his heated flesh. The tip of her shoe traced the metal bars locked around his cock caging it in. Her foot continued down absently, the pointed edge between the sole and rounded toe of her shoe biting into his skin. He bit his lip, trying to bite back a groan as she worked him over, without even looking up from her magazine. 

"This old fashion," she finally said, setting the half-finished glass down with a decisive clink, "it's passable. Better than your earlier attempts. And dinner is?" 

"Roast, cooked with potatoes, carrots, and onions, mistress," Kane answered promptly, "It will be ready in an hour." 

"An hour?" his Mistress asked, pressing the tip of her shoe down against his balls. Kane bit his lip breathing as pain coursed through him. It rushed straight to his cock, leaving him panting not just from the pain. "And what should we do with an hour?" 

"I was hoping- I mean- that is- fuck me?" Kane supplied.

"Fuck you? Is that an order?" His mistress asked, pressing down on his balls again. 

"No!" Kane gasped. His fingers dug into his thighs as pain coursed through him. The logical part of his brain told him to back up, to get away from the pain. But he wouldn't move. "No, Mistress, just an offer." 

"I just got home from work," His mistress said, tapping her toe against him, "And now you want me to work more by fucking you? I think not." She pressed down again, drawing a whimper from Kane this time. "Perhaps after dinner, if you earn it." She let up with her foot, leaving Kane gasping for breath on his knees before her. 

His mistress resituated herself in the chair, her own thighs spread. Her work skirt hitched up slightly, just enough that Kane could see a hint of her pink panties. His mistress opened her magazine again, flipping to an interesting article. She completely ignored him as Kane shuffled forward. 

Kane licked his lips, leaning forward. He felt drawn in by that little flash of pink. He kissed the inner edge of her thigh softly and then paused waiting for a response.

His mistress said nothing, just flipped the page of her magazine, and continued reading. 

Kane dropped little kisses up her thigh, stopping when he reached her skirt. He reached up to push her skirt up more, but a swift kick from his mistress stopped him. He gasped as pain radiated from his balls, but resisted the urge to curl up. It took all his willpower to leave his legs spread, open to whatever punishment his mistress felt was warranted. 

“Did I tell you, you could move your hands?” His mistress asked, not looking up from her magazine. 

“No, mistress,” Kane responded. “Sorry, mistress.” 

“Good, now get to work,” His mistress paused to take a sip of her drink. “Good omegas always work to please their alpha.” 

Kane nodded. He leaned forward, pushing the skirt up with his face so he could reach the pink panties. He licked at the strip of fabric, quickly soaking it through as he worked over his mistress. After all, he wanted to be a good omega. 

Kane could feel his mistress’ slit through the spit-soaked fabric. He ran his tongue roughly against it, licking up to her clit. He could feel her hardening beneath his ministrations, despite her display of apathy. 

Her clit engorged, pushing out of her body as her arousal grew. Kane sucked the nub as it pushed against her panties. He worked his tongue over it, stroking it, coaxing it. His mistress’ hand tangled in his hair, holding him harder against him as he sucked her. 

“Mistress,” he gasped as she pushed him back roughly. He waited, panting, as she pulled her panties down one-handed enough to draw her large clit out. 

“Get back to work,” She told him, her foot rubbing threateningly against his cock. Kane shuddered at the stimulation. He had always had a hair-trigger, and the slight rub and threat of pain would be enough to leave him achingly hard if it weren’t for the cock cage. Instead, the arousal just brought more pain, his body unable to find any release for his arousal. 

And so Kane did as he was told. He dove back into his mistress’ lap, sucking her clit back into his mouth. It was bigger now, filling his mouth and hitting the back of his throat and he pressed his nose against her pubic bone. He could feel the base of her knot already stretching his lips. 

His mistress didn’t make a noise as he worked her over. He would believe her entirely disaffected by his actions if not for the hand press him harder against her, and the tiny movements of her hips against him. 

Kane whimpered, as he felt his mistress’ foot caress him again. This time she slid it lower, back past his cock and balls to his hole. 

“Look at you,” she said, slightly breathless, “you’re so wet just from sucking me off. You’re ruining your panties.” 

Kane groaned as she rubbed him. He could feel the slick slide of her shoe against his slicked backside. He really was a mess. 

His mistress pushed his head harder against her, forcing her knot past his teeth. She barely sighed as it started to expand, locking them together like that. 

“Swallow it all,” she told him, flipping the page of her magazine again, “Don’t you dare make a mess of this chair.” 

Kane whimpered, his mouth already flooding with copious amounts of her come, but he swallowed it down dutifully. He wanted nothing more than to come himself, preferably with his mistress’ knot in his ass, but he wouldn’t get that till later, and only if he was good. For now, all he could do was swallow, and focus on breathing. 

Kane was jolted from his peaceful state by the oven timer going off. Thankfully his mistress’ knot had gone down, and he was able to pull back. He groaned slightly as he realized just how full of his mistress’ come he was. His belly was taut, pouched out a little. He looked almost pregnant. Kane felt a jolt of desire as the thought hit him. 

He shook himself out of that thought as the over timer went off again. 

“Don’t let my dinner burn,” his mistress chided, gently tapping him between the legs with the tip of her foot. 

“Yes, mistress,” Kane said quickly. He pushed himself to his feet, taking a deep breath as he adjusted to the feeling of fullness in his body. He grabbed the tray with his mistress’ empty glass as he left the room. She would want it refreshed for dinner. 

Kane donned his apron before pulling the roast out of the oven. He set it on a trivet - it would need 5 minutes for the juices to soak back in before he could slice it -and went to make a nice salad. 

He paused as he heard his mistress mutter something from the sitting room. He listened to her heels click through the house but quickly turned back to his salad. He didn’t have time to waste. He started to chop a tomato for the salad and missed the sound of his mistress’ heels as she entered the kitchen. 

“You made a mess in the sitting room,” she growled, pressing up against his back. 

Kane gasped, dropping his knife on the cutting board, as his mistress’ hand slid down the back of his panties. 

“You left a puddle of slick on the floor,” she continued, quickly sliding two fingers into his wet hole. She quickly scissored them, pulling little gasps from Kane. “You’re going to have your heat soon aren’t you?” She asked, softer this time.

“Yes- yes Mistress,” Kane gasped his legs already shaking. At this rate, he would be fully under the influence of his heat by midnight. 

“Very well then,” His mistress said, she pulled him back away from the counter and gently guided him to a clean counter. She pushed him down so that his chest rested against the cool marble. 

“First so you don’t make more of a mess,” She said, dropping the butt plug she had brought with her beside him. Kane eyed it warily. It was a large bulbous thing with a sparkly jewel on the end - he was fairly sure it was new and larger than any toy she had ever given him. 

His mistress pulled his panties down his thighs. She rubbed a finger over his hole, letting it catch on the rim. Finally, she grabbed the toy.

Kane gasped as he felt the cold steel press against him. He shivered as she pressed it in relentlessly, his body greedily taking it in. 

She paused at the widest part, drawing a whimper from him. His mistress gently thrust it into him, and then pulled it back out. 

“Look at you, leaking slick all down your thighs. You’re really desperate for it aren’t you?” 

“Please,” Kane groaned as she continued to toy with him. Her hand slid around his chest, pinching and teasing one of his nipples. His cock ached in its cage. “Please let me come!’

“No,” she giggled. “You know you don’t get to come.” She ran her hand down his chest, stopping to squeeze his balls. 

He tensed, waves of pain/pleasure crashing through him. It was the closest she ever let him get to an orgasm. He signed in relief.

“You’ll have to clean the whole house while I’m at work tomorrow at this rate.” She finally slid the plug all the way in. Kane felt so fully. The plug pressed insistently against his prostate. It felt bigger than her knot, harder too, and every little twitch sent shocks of pleasure through him. 

His mistress pulled his panties back up. 

“I’ll need to get you some new panties too,” she said, “Perhaps if you’re good tonight I can stop by the store tomorrow? Something to showcase that new bit of jewelry of yours.” 

Kane groaned at the thought. He really did look best in panties. 

“Also you need to take your medicine,” she said. 

“I don’t, I’m good,” Kane replied, practically begging. He turned to watch his mistress go to the cupboard and pull out the special tin of heat inducer from the back of the closet. 

“Nonsense,” She chuckled, carefully measuring out a generous scoop, and then adding half a scoop more to the glass. She filled the glass halfway with water and mixed it in with a spoon. 

“I’m fine, I’ll go into heat naturally,” Kane begged. The amount she had mixed would have him under before they even finished dinner. He’d be completely out of it. 

“No, you need this, the doctors said,” she chided, “don’t you want to be a true omega?” 

Kane whimpered as she pressed the glass against his lip. 

“Don’t make me,” She warned, but Kane kept his lips firmly pressed together. 

“Fine” she pinched his nose and waited till he gave in. When he opened his mouth to breath she poured the vile liquid down his throat. 

Kane spluttered, but she held a hand over his mouth to keep him from spitting it back out. Finally, he swallowed it.

“I’ll let you finish cooking now,” she said, patting him on the cheek. 

Kane sighed, he could already feel the heat racing under his skin. He would have to hurry. 

A few minutes later he carefully carried his mistress’ plate out to the dining room. He set it, and a freshly made old fashion, in front of her, and then took his place on his knees beside. 

“Very good,” she said. 

Kane perked up as the praise cut through the fog of heat already clouding his brain. 

Time passed in a blur while she ate. Kane could feel his heat growing deeper. He was filled with a desperate needy ache that not even the plug pressed insistently against his prostate could fill. He was sure slick was leaking out of him, despite the plug, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the floor, or the tiny tidbits of food his mistress fed him from her plate, or her talking about work. All he cared about was getting her knot inside him. 

“You’re whimpering,” His mistress said finally, setting her knife and fork down. “And humping the air like some feral dog.” 

“Sorry, Mistress,” Kane gasped, stilling.

“I suppose you can’t help it, can you?” She sighed. “You’re heats just too strong.” She wiped her face gingerly with her napkin before dropping it on her finished plate. 

“Clean this up,” she said, “And then meet me in the bedroom. We’ll see what we can do to ease your pain.” 

Kane trembled as he moved the plate into the kitchen. He knew his mistress would want him to clean everything too, load the dish into the dishwasher and started it. But he barely was in the state of mind to put the leftovers in the refrigerator. 

She would punish him for the dirty plate in the sink later, Kane had no doubts about that, but it would be worth it. 

He stumbled as he entered the bedroom. His mistress was already in bed, her skirt suit draped over a chair for Kane to clean and put away later. She was lazily fisting her engorged clit, teasing the knot at the base. 

“Well come here,” she said, patting the bed next to her. 

Kane tumbled gratefully onto his back, his legs already spread. His mistress rolled on top of him, making him feel so small, contained. Her curtain of hair fell around the as she leaned in, kissing him, softly at first, but quickly turning it rougher, biting his lip as she pulled away. 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you,” She said, kneeling between his legs. She helped him out of the panties, Kane scrambling to help as best he could. He pulled his legs up, giving her plenty of space to work as she admired his hole. 

“Such a wonderful setting,” she said, tugging gently on the jeweled plug. 

He whined as the plug moved. It sent ripples of pleasure through his body as she fucked him with it. But it wasn’t enough. 

Kane whimpered as his mistress pulled the plug completely out of him. He felt so empty. 

“Please, I want your knot,” he said, practically sobbing, “I need it, please, mistress, it hurts.” 

“Shh, not yet pet,” she said, raking her nails down his chest. Kane sobbed, the pain of the scratches grounding and arousing him. “First let's get you out of this.” She carefully unclasped the rings around his cock, letting him free. It didn’t matter, he couldn’t get hard while in heat. 

“Just think, a few months ago you thought this was undignified,” she said, her finger tracing around his hole, then back up to his cock. She circled the place where his knot used to be, back before she had taken him - remolded him. “ Don’t you think you make a better omega?” 

“Yes,” he sobbed out. “I’m a good omega.” 

His mistress shifted, lining up her enlarged clit with his hole, and thrusting in. 

“Ah!” Kane gasped, as she easily thrust all the way into him. He could feel his arousal building already. He had been on edge all day but this was just what he needed. 

“Look at how good you open up for me,” she grunted, thrusting into him. “You’ll take my knot easily.” 

“Please, please,” he sobbed, his hips thrusting up to meet hers. “Please I need it.” 

“Maybe this time I can put a baby in your belly, huh?” Mistress continued, her thrust growing more rapid. “You’ll look so pretty barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen won’t you?” 

Kane groaned at the image. He wanted nothing more. It was almost enough to make him come. 

“Please mistress,” he sobbed. He could feel her knot catching on his rim. It was almost too much now, even after having been with her for months, and so many heats. “Please put a baby in me.” 

She gave two more thrusts, her knot finally catching. 

“Ah ah!” Kane gasped, feeling the first power spurts of her come in his body. He shuddered his own orgasm washing over him. His whole body tensed, squeezing around her drawing whimpers from Kane. 

His mistress shifted them to a more comfortable position. She held Kane loosely in her arms, one hand resting on his belly as she filled it with her come. 

“You’ll look so lovely pregnant,” she said, pressing lightly against his belly. Her free hand ran down his hip. “Of course you’ll have to maintain your other duties.” she gently squeezed his balls, slowly ramping up the pressure as she talked. “Keep up with the house, as well as service me.” She was squeezing him hard now, drawing whimpers from him as he pulled back, pushing harder onto her knot. 

“Ready again already?” She asked, letting go of his balls. “This really is the perfect life for you isn’t it?” 

  
  



End file.
